happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coconut
Coconut is a fan character. Character bio Coconut is an orange komodo dragon who is not native to Happy Tree Town. He wears a shirt with a flower pattern like stereotypical tourists. He is often seen carrying various belongings, usually inside suitcases, but the one thing that is always carried by Coconut is a camera. He seems to be aware of how easy it is to die in the HTF world, as he wears a helmet made out of a coconut shell (thus his name), even though that helmet alone will not protect him from most common hazards. Unlike common tree friends, he lacks buckteeth. While Coconut does enjoy taking photographs of various sceneries and going around the Town, his actual thoughts are a different story. He has a bad luck when it comes to trying to go back home, as if he is completely lost and cannot get out. In fact, most episodes featuring Coconut has him trying to escape the Town, often dying in the process. If he fails multiple times, he usually drinks some coconut water to calm himself down. Whenever he comes across another tree friend, he often pretends to be all happy and nice to cover up the fact that he is trying to escape. Coconut's episodes Starring roles *Tropi-can't-a *It's Up There *Aw Coconuts! *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Tea on the Mountain *Fare Well *Jynxed It *Sand Over Some Place *Coconut's Crabby Day *Cuckoo for Coconuts *Wood If I Could *Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie *Pumpkin Patched Featuring roles *Hunter Hunted *Broke the Prize *The Part Where He Pranks You *This Is It *Getting Off Toxic *A Spell to Eat *Itsy Bitsy Turtles *Who Let the Smog Out? *Beak Out of Turn *Fright of the Concorde Appearances *Batten Down the Hatchy *A Burn on You *Little Overgrowth *Lantern It Go *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Santa Paws *Open Season *Here Comes Bubble *An Eye for Detail Deaths #Tropi-can't-a: Dies in the plane crash. #It's Up There: Impaled on buoy. #A Burn on You: The plane he's on explodes. #Aw Coconuts: Killed by either hitting a tree or falling coconuts (debatable). #Escape From Happy Tree Town: Smashed into his helmet. #Little Overgrowth: Crushed by his enlarged helmet. #Lantern It Go: Trampled by wild animals. #Broke the Prize: His head is cracked by several coconuts. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Hit by satellite pieces. #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice: Hit by a glass container. #Fare Well: Killed when the bus he's on drives off a cliff. #Santa Paws: Run over by police car. #This Is It: Blown up. #Jynxed It: Splatters on the ground. #Sand Over Some Place: Skinned alive and reduced to bone in an instant by a tornado. #Open Season: Run over by a bus. #Coconut's Crabby Day: Drowned. #Getting Off Toxic: Head explodes. #Cuckoo for Coconuts: Cut into pieces by helicopter blades. #A Spell to Eat: Head cracked by multiple coconuts. #Wood If I Could: Flattened by a rolling wooden statue. #Itsy Bitsy Turtles: Crushed into helmet. #Who Let the Smog Out?: Ground by a wheel. #Here Comes Bubble: Died inside the fire (debatable) #Beak Out of Turn: Head cracked open by a coconut. #Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie - Sample: Chest burst from a violent allergic reaction. #Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie - Buy: Choked on kitchen tongs. #Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie - Sell: Died from brain damage after getting a cash register lodged into his head. #An Eye for Detail: Smashed in the face by a coconut. #Pumpkin Patched: Decapitated. #Fright of the Concorde: Crushed by the Concorde's nose. Injuries #Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie - Sample: Got a severe allergic reaction from eating a supposedly hand-made cupcake. #Coconut's Artisanal Smoochie - Buy: Blinded by cakes and got a pair of kitchen tongs stuck in his mouth. Kill count *Sniffles: 1 ("Tropi-can't-a") *Mime: 1 ("It's Up There") *Squabbles: 1 ("Aw Coconuts" along with Rad Raccoon) *Nimbus: 1 ("Jynxed It") *Mapa: 1 ("Cuckoo for Coconuts") *Hops: 1 ("Who Let the Smog Out?") *Splendid: 1 ("Who Let the Smog Out?") *Generic Tree Friends: 1 ("Tropi-can't-a") Trivia *He is the first komodo dragon in HTF form. *His coconut helmet is similar to the ones seen in "Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark". *It is possible he is from Indonesia, where his species is actually found. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Orange Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters who wear clothes